


I think I might love you

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Ex Beth Clemmons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Jealous Reader!, My First Fanfic, Romance, everyone knows except them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has feeling for Hotch and when she walks into the office one morning the team tell her that Hotch is in his office with his Ex Beth Clemmons!<br/>What effect does this have on Reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction I've ever actually posted on the internet. I'm a huge Hotch/Reader Fan and thought I'd try writing my own!  
> I hope you enjoy reading :)

This case had been a difficult one. 5 women all brutally raped, stabbed and strangled. The Fifth woman, Elizabeth Clarke, was the only one to survive. It had taken a lot out of the whole team as you tried to hunt down the killer, who you in the end managed to catch without him getting killed in the process. 

You were all now loading onto the jet for the trip home. Reid went straight to the couch, Hotch sat beside the window with Morgan opposite him and Rossi beside him, opposite Rossi sat JJ. You slipped into the corner, next to a window. Prentiss sat opposite you. Once the jet started up you kicked off your shoes and tried to get comfy in your seat.

You looked around the jet and watched your team. You were the newest recruit, but you fitted in well. You formed a good friendship with Emily; she was definitely the one you were closest to on the team. You were also good friends with Garcia and JJ. The girls had been inviting you to girls’ nights for a while now, you loved it. Rossi was a great friend, and you liked to joke around with him and he also gave you great advice when needed. Morgan and you shared good banter with each other, you loved him like a brother and he always made you laugh. Reid and you played chess together weekly, he was much better than you but you were learning. Even more from all the random facts he spilled from his mouth. Hotch you had an embarrassingly large crush on, if you could even call it that? Crush sounded so childish. But there were definitely inappropriate feelings there that you definitely shouldn’t be feeling towards your boss. You try to push the feelings away but he was amazing, his voice, his hair, face, and eyes. And that smile. That smile made your heart start beating way too fast. But it was inappropriate and he’d never feel the same way. You watched him now. He was dozing, with his head lent against the wall. You smiled.

“(y/l/n), (y/l/n), (y/f/n)!” you whipped your head round to see Emily smiling at you. “You were staring again.” You blushed and looked out the window. Emily had managed to work out about your feelings, you weren’t surprised. It was painfully obvious. You were pretty sure the whole team knew you had feelings. Well everyone expect Hotch. Maybe he did know and was just trying to save you the embarrassment of his rejection. That was likely.

You looked up again and Rossi caught you eye and smirked. Yep they definitely knew.

“You know you could always just tell him?” Emily said smiling

“Yeah, right. That would be disastrous!” You replied and looked back out the window. Emily rolled her eyes at you and laughed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning in you walked into the BAU to find everyone bar Hotch standing around Prentiss’ desk. They were all talking quietly.

“What you talking about?” You said as you walked over to them. They all turned around and gave you pitiful looks. There was a silence before Garcia signalled to Hotch’s office. You looked up to see him talking to a beautiful, brunette woman. 

“I don’t understand?” you asked confused, it was just a woman. 

“Have you heard about Beth?” Garcia asked. Beth that was Hotch’s Ex. Ex. Why would Hotch be talki- Your eyes flashed back to Hotch’s office and then to Emily. She gave you a sad gaze.

“Oh” you felt your eyes well up but you held back the tears. You were not going to cry in front of the team. “I-I’m going to go get some coffee” you said using the first decent excuse that came to your head so you could get away from them all. You quickly walked away and ducked into the kitchen and the tears started to roll down your cheeks as your shoulders shook, you held on to the counter trying to stay up right. A few minutes later you heard someone hesitantly come in. 

“(y/f/n)” Morgan said walking up behind you. You took a deep breath and tried to wipe away the evidence you’d been crying. You weren’t going to let him see you like this. Morgan placed his hand on your arm and pulled to get you to turn around. You kept your eyes downcast on to his shoes.

“(y/f/n), it might be nothing you know?” Morgan said trying to reassure you.

You scoffed and looked up at him “Yeah right” you mumbled. Morgan, seeing your red rimmed eyes, pulled you into a tight hug.  
“He’s stupid if he doesn’t want you” he said and kissed your forehead.

“I think I might love him” you whispered and let the tears start again. Morgan hugged you tighter.

After a few minutes you let go, wiped your eyes and tried to make yourself look more presentable. You then huffed and walked back out into the bullpen, Morgan following behind you. Everyone, minus Rossi, were still standing in a group talking. As you walked over they turned to you.

“Are you alright?” Emily asks 

“I’m fine, let’s just get back to work” You move to walk back to your desk. You spare one look up to Hotch’s office to see the blinds shut. You sigh and try to get on with your work. 

Throughout the day you notice everyone watching you. Morgan and Garcia find reasons to come to the bullpen, Rossi getting coffee throughout the day more often than normal, JJ, Reid and Prentiss try to watch you secretly from their desks. You just huff and try to ignore them. You like that they care but you’re constantly on edge with all the eyes on you. 

Towards the end of the day Emily comes up to your desk. “You still coming out to the bar tonight?” she asks.

“Definitely” You laugh. Every Friday possible the team go to a bar and have a few drinks. You were definitely looking forward to getting drunk tonight.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You’d been avoiding Hotch all day and the team weren’t trying to stop you so when you got to the bar you made sure to sit in between Prentiss and Garcia so you weren’t next to Hotch. Usually you two sat together on Friday nights like these but he didn’t say anything if he did notice. 

After a couple of drinks some members of the group started to get up on the dance floor. 

“You want to join?” JJ asks as she gets up to join Morgan, Garcia and Emily. 

Usually you’d stay and sit with the others you weren’t much of a dancer but you didn’t want to be stuck close to Hotch and you were at least one drink ahead of the rest of the group and you were starting to get tipsy.

“You know what? I’d love to!” You laughed. You didn’t notice Hotch’s frown.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You threw yourself down onto your seat and took a large swig of your drink. Your face was flushed from all the dancing and your (y/h/c) hair had been tied up into a ponytail as it started to stick to your face from the heat. You were definitely drunk now, but you felt great! You were about to get back up and dance when Hotch came and sat down opposite you. 

“You’ve been avoiding me” He stated bluntly. You froze and your smile fell off your face. Reid quickly got up and muttered an excuse to get away. 

“N-No I haven’t” you answered back stumbling over your words.

“You’re also drunk. Has something happened? Usually we sit and talk on Fridays but the second you got here you placed yourself between the girls and got up at the earliest opportunity to dance and every time I tried to talk to you throughout the day about anything you’d end the conversation at the earliest opportunity!”

“Hotch look I really want to go dance with the others...” you said looking over at them, they were trying to discretely stare at the two of you but failing.

“You’re doing it now (y/l/n)!”Hotch was getting angry now, you really didn’t want to argue. Why did he even care? This had completely ruined your evening.

“Look Hotch, I don’t see why you’re getting angry. I’m going to go. I’ll see you at work on Monday” you said. You gulped down the rest of your drink, waved goodbye to the team and headed out the door, only stumbling once. You were just about to call a taxi when Hotch came outside as well.

“Seriously, Hotch!” you just wanted to get away from him.

“Look, at least let me give you a lift home” He said.

“Don’t you need to get back to Beth” you muttered under your breath.

“What?!” Shit. You hadn’t meant for him to hear that. “Beth? Why would I- is this why- what?” Hotch said stumbling over his words.

You definitely felt more sober now, how the hell were you going to get yourself out of this one!

“Beth and I aren’t together. She came over to drop off some of my things from her apartment. Why would you-“

“Look, don’t worry about it. I didn’t mean anything by it.” You turn away from him and start to walk away hoping he’ll be too distracted to notice you leaving.

“Wait (y/f/n)!” Hotch says grabbing your arm and turning you around. You were now too close. You breathed in and tried to take a step back but Hotch was still holding onto your arm tightly.

“Why were you upset that I was talking to Beth?” Hotch said urgently, pulling you even closer as he spoke.

“Hotch... Please, forget it!” you begged, you really just wanted to get home.

He didn’t seem to have heard you as he repeated his question “Why were you upset that I was talking to Beth!” He was getting louder now, he sounded desperate and was looking for something in your eyes but you had no idea what, he was holding so tight on your arms that you thought they might bruise.

“Hotch! You’re hurting me! Let go!” You said struggling to get out of his hands. “Hotch!” You shouted. 

He finally seemed to snap out of whatever he was looking for, he let go of you and backed up a couple of steps before looking down at his hands and then over to you. You rubbed your arms and looked at him.

“Hotch, I’m going home. I’ll see you Monday” You sigh and start to walk away again.

“I think I’m in love with you (y/f/n)” You heard Hotch say, you whip around to look at him, he’s staring at you. 

“That’s not funny” you say, your eyes are starting to water. 

“It’s not a joke” He takes a couple steps closer to you but you back away from him. “I think I’m in love with you” He says again. That makes you actually cry and you stop moving, Hotch moves closer to you and you look away from him.

“Look at me (y/f/n)” you look at him. He’s got a nervous expression on his face and he reaches out to hold your hand. “Why are you crying?” He asks.

“Do you mean it?” You ask him desperately.

“Yes” he answers back immediately. Tears start pouring down your face quickly Hotch brings you into a hug as you cry, this only makes you cry more.

After you’ve finally calmed down a bit you look up at him, and he looks down at you. “I think I’m in love with you too” you say smiling.

Hotch laughs “Thank God, can I kiss you now?” you smile and nod.

The kiss starts of slow and sweet, but soon he slides his tongue against your lower lip, asking permission to deepen your kiss which you happily allow. He backs you up against the bar wall and soon you’re both hungrily making out. You start to slow down the kiss after a while and rest your forehead on his. You take a few minutes to get yourself together before you open your eyes to see him looking at you. You laugh. 

“What?” he asks.

“Emily has been telling me for ages that I should just tell you how I feel and I refused because why would someone like you like someone like me?” 

“You’re kidding right?”

“No, of course not! Look at you, you’re so handsome, and you have such amazing eyes and your smile is the most dazzling thing and when you’re in an interrogation room you are unbelievable and I’m just me, you could have anyone! I’m still waiting for you to laugh at me and walk away, because why would you want me?” you laugh half depressingly at yourself.

“(y/f/n) I’ve wanted you for ages; you don’t know how many times I’ve had to stop myself from punching a police officer when they start hitting on you. You are smart, beautiful and sexy! I didn’t want to make a move on you because I’m your boss and it would be unprofessional and I had no idea you felt the same way”

“You’re the only one who didn’t”

“Rossi knew I had feelings for you” Hotch smiled.

“Well that probably means the whole team knew we liked each other. Now enough talking, would you please kiss me again” You both laugh and Hotch starts kissing you hungrily. 

You hear someone wolf whistle and turn around to see the team watching you; they are all smiling at you.

“About time, but get a room would you?” Derek says to you both laughing, the rest of the team laughs too.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea” Hotch whispers, his breath hot against your ear. You gasp and a shiver shoots down your shine. Hotch laughs.

“Take me to bed Aaron” You whisper right back into his ear. He groans and goes into kiss you again but before he can he’s interrupted by the others.

“Seriously guys!” Emily laughs

“Aaron, just take her home!” Rossi shouts

You both laugh again, blushing before Aaron grabs your hand and drags you too his car.

“Goodnight guys” you shout over to them

“Have Fun!” Garcia replies winking.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second Aaron’s door closes behind you he’s pushing you up against the door and kissing you roughly. He starts to attack you neck, you moan as he scraps his teeth against your skin. 

“Aaron, Bedroom” you plead. He picks you up and you wrap your legs round his waist, losing your heels, as he carries you to his bedroom, you continue to kiss on the way, you both lose you shirts and you quickly pull of your bra and drop them on the floor on your way to his room. 

When you get there Hotch drops you onto his bed and climbs on top of you as he starts to bite and suck on your breasts. You moan loudly. He makes his way down your stomach sucking and biting. When he gets to your skirt he quickly pulls it off. He spreads your legs and starts kissing the inside of your thighs, making you moan more. 

“Aaron!” you beg. He laughs and pulls of his trousers and pants as well, reviling his large boner. You quickly pull off your pants and then he’s inside you. You both gasp and then you are moving together.

“(y/f/n)... Fuck!” Hotch grunts as he thrusts into you. Hotch starts to play with your clit as you both move together.

“Oh my god! Hotch!” You moan

“Come for me (y/f/n)” Hotch whispers into your ear and then bites on your earlobe.

“Aaron!” you scream as you finally release and Hotch comes a few seconds later.

He slowly pulls himself out of you and lies down next to you before pulling you over to him to cuddle together; you both start to drift off to sleep contempt in each other arms.

“Aaron?” you whisper looking up at him.

“Mm...Yes?” He mumbles back

“This isn’t a one time thing for you is it?” you ask; now it was all over you were nervous it was over and that was it. Aaron puts his finger under your chin and guides you up to kiss him sloppily. 

“No (y/f/n) it’s not” 

“Ok, good because it isn’t for me either”

“I know” Hotch replies smiling slightly "Now go to sleep and I'll make you pancakes in the morning!" You both laugh, share another kiss and soon you have both peacefully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
